epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:GravityMan/MBOHS Season 3 Episode 9: King Midas vs Nicholas Flamel
I'm absolutely exhausted Happy Birthday Icey! Anyway, this is a bout between creators of gold, via science or magic, I wanted to do Medusa vs Midas but it didn't turn out the way I wanted at all unfortunately. Nicholas Flamel was the alchemist who sought to create gold via the Philosopher's Stone, and King Midas was the donkey eared king whose mere touch could turn anything into gold, thanks to the gods. I'd write more, but I'm honestly wiped out, I hope y'all enjoy it. Beat Starts at 0:09 Lyrics Nicholas Flamel: Sparks! What a challenge! I’m flying up on my dragon! To set ablaze the spoiled spoils of an abusive man and his wagon But first, an introduction, alchemy is my construction The name’s Nicholas Flamel, flaming L’s is my function! And who are you? A dry myth, can’t even take a sip of water Why can’t any rich man keep his hands off of his daughter? I go through you like Paris, now Rue Flamel’s rhyming! And like the books I stack up, my threats are hard binding You’re none wiser, just a miser, while true love made me wealthy Despite all the karats you’ve choked down, you’re still unhealthy And like your roses to Homer, you’re forgotten by the ladies I just slaughtered this battle, you can judge it in Hades King Midas: You’re a trickster of a grifter, from which I did not expect much candor Like the Phrygia banner, I hold my opponents to a high gold standard! I’ll rock the hammer on this fake piece who’s too soft to be real, I’m dropping hard gold bars like I’m done digesting a meal! I’m the King! You give me trash, under my Golden Rule? I’m the high ranking judge on these beats, even Apollo outshines you It’s true! He can play you like the cheap lyre you really are! I’m half-expecting you to stop rapping and try to sell me a used car! I just ripped you apart, like your in-laws did your inheritance I’d rather be mortal than owe my memory to the Alchemyst Nicholas Flamel: In media I amassed a saga racking up awards from all ages While you got wasted through the course of twenty pages Of all the treasures you’ve exploited, nothing is as rich as your beard, You’re a bumbling ass! I’m sure you play it by ear! King Midas: Who told you about that? All the smoke that you blow? You got shafted in the books, kick you in your Philosopher’s Stones! Learn to reed! Before I execute you for that loose mouth! Plant a yoke in your holy place, it’ll take a sword to get the root out! Nicholas Flamel: The only time your rhymes shined is when you got them caught in your throat I shall treat you like my heated saucers, and give you my golden flow Now let me read out my recipe, made to serve the rich and the old All you have to do is write down my bars, EUREKA! You’ve made gold! King Midas: I have no need for such senseless objects, I’ve learned my lesson I have this bout locked away, you can’t smuggle in within the resin I’ll make you swallow my verbal poison like the mercury in your belly Even if my father tied the knot, your wife would’ve still cheated with Kelley WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT! MYTHICAL BATTLES OF HISTORICAL logo turns to gold and shimmers ' ' Poll Who Won? Nicholas Flamel King Midas Hint for the Next Battle Category:Blog posts